Three-In-One Shot 2
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: My second three-in-one shot. Thresh and Cato's final fight. Prim meets Rue. Prim at the 74th reapings.


**Author's Note: I needed to do this. Another three-in-one shot. There were another three one-shots I wanted to write so here is my second three-in-one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

Thresh and Cato's Final Fight

Thresh POV

I have a feeling I'm being followed. I probably should be followed by Cato. I just smashed that little girl's head it. His district partner. I think that he may have feelings for her. Her face is haunting me right now. When she called for her district partner, it seemed like fear was laced into her voice. Not her. She from the district that specializes in rocks and _victors. _I look over my shoulder. I grabbed the district two bag on my sprint away. I'm really questioning why I did this. I feel like I didn't need to grab it but I did.

Am I doing this for the star-crossed lovers?

I took the district two bag because I wanted Cato to follow me instead of Katniss. Was it so I could kill Cato as well? Or did I do it to protect twelve? I'm not quite sure why. I get to my camp and sit down to investigate my bags.

In the district two bag, I find skin-tight armor. Cato's would be a bit too big on me because he is slightly bigger than me. And there is no point in even trying the little girl's. It would be too big on Rue but it would probably make a nice arm protector on me. I reach for my bag.

Something cold slams against the side of my face. I turn around. Cato hit me with the flat part of the blade on his sword. I reached for my blade and pushed myself to my feet. I was ready to fight Cato. I swig my blade a him. He used his sword for defense then thrusts it into my arm. I drop my sword. Cato knocks my legs out. He puts his foot on my throat and points his sword at my heart. This is when I know it's over.

"Hello Thresh. How are you?" Cato asks with a smirk.

"What's it to you?" I barked.

"Just wanted to know if Clove's face is haunting you because she sure as hell is haunting me," he hissed.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Clove was the one person I knew liked me for me. Everyone else was either scared of me or they ditched me. Clove was there through think and thin. No matter what happened, Clove stayed as my best friend no matter what. She was the only person I cared for. Including family," he barked in my face.

I froze under pressure. This guy has a pretty difficult history. I never knew that anyone in district two loved. And I never expected it to be this guy of all people. And I never knew that of all people, Cato would like the girl he calls Clove.

"And I'm here to avenge my love," he yelled.

Cato grabbed my head and slammed it against the ground. Everything started going fuzzy. I looked and saw something in Cato's hand. I felt it go against my temple. He slammed it against my temple again. I started to see a light. This is my end.

Good luck twelve. You better beat this monster from hell.

* * *

Prim Meets Rue

Rue POV

There was a rumor going around the neighborhood. Jonah and Fawn **(A/N Fawn is the name I gave the district 9 girl) **told me. They heard from Cecelia and Raquel who heard from Thresh who heard from Cato who heard from Marvel who heard from Foxface who was told by Clove, AKA the guardian angel. Clove told Foxface that Primrose was coming to Heaven today. She knew because she was on Earth when Primrose was killed. This is amazing. That may have sound bad but I'm super excited to meet THE Primrose Everdeen who Katniss loved enough to volunteer for and the girl who Katniss saw in me. I'm currently at my house watching a movie with Jonah and Fawn. I think it's called Prisoners. It's a really old movie and it's super creepy. My phone started to ring. We all screamed. I looked at the caller ID and it read _Clove. _I walk out of the room and answer it.

"Hey Clove. What's going on?" I asked.

"I need a favor. You up for it?" she replied.

"Depends. What is it and what's in it for me?"

"Well I know you want to meet Primrose so you can meet her first if you go pick her up at the gates."

My jaw dropped. Clove continued.

"I was supposed to pick her up but there are a couple difficulties."

"Namely?"

"Cato's being difficult, Foxface and Marvel aren't helping much, and Prim probably won't trust me even though I'm a guardian angel," she explained.

"Alright. I'm in."

I hang up. I sneak up on Jonah.

"You tell me where my daughter is!" I hissed in his ear.

Jonah fell off the couch in fear. Fawn and I started laughing.

"I'm going to do something for Clove. Be back later," I said.

I walked from the room. Fawn ran out and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping Clove?" she demanded.

"I know you're mad at her but I get something awesome from this," I explained.

"Which is?"

I smiled and walked to my golf cart. I have doors put on the front seat sides since I rolled my cart. I also had seat belts added to the front and back seats. I took off towards the front gates. I see a little blonde girl talking to Remy. She seemed kind of scared. I walked up to Remy.

"Don't worry Rems. I'll take it from here," I said to Remy.

"Oh. Perfect. Rue, I guess you know this is Primrose and Primrose, this is Rue," Remy explained.

"We shook hands.

"By the way, Rue, where is Clove?" Remy asked.

"She sent me because Cato was apparently making things difficult," I explained.

"Rue, Primrose, are you okay with rooming together?" Remy asked.

I nodded so fast and much, I thought my head was about to roll off my shoulders. Primrose nodded a bit calmer.

"Rue, are you excited to have a new roommate at your house?" Remy asked.

I smiled and nodded. Then my mind drifted to my house. I LEFT JONAH AND FAWN THERE!

"Prim, we need to go!" I exclaimed.

We ran to my golf cart. I wouldn't start. I started to panic.

"Rue, what's going on?" Prim demanded.

"I left people at my house," I explained. "And are you okay with me calling you Prim? I heard Katniss calling you that."

"Go for it. I've actually wanted to meet you since the games. Katniss talks about you all the time," she told me.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and we pulled into my driveway. We ran into the house. Jonah was curled into a ball and was rocking on the floor while Fawn was on her phone.

"What happened here?" I demanded.

"I scared him and he freaked out now I'm texting Flint," Fawn explained.

"Well this is Prim. Prim, this is Fawn and the one in a panic attack is my boyfriend, Jonah," I told Prim.

"By the way, Clove called saying that you weren't picking up your phone and that she needs you to bring Prim by her house," Fawn told me.

I nodded. Prim and I started walking towards Clove's house. Prim a little more hesitant.

"Relax. She and the rest of the former careers are much kinder and less terrifying now that they're dead," I told her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Who's known them for over a year now?" I asked.

"Touche. Do the four of them still hang out like a clique?" Prim asked.

"Oh please. Clove, Marvel, and Cato hate Glimmer, Clove is best friends with the district five girl and Marvel is dating her. By the way, the district five girl is named Finch Desiree. She goes by Desiree, and her nickname is Foxface. We all pretty much call her that. Never call her Finch. Back to the topic of the humbled careers. Glimmer is friends with the district three and four girls, Raquel and Cecelia. The four of them try to be friends with all of us, and Clove's twin brother comes to hang out all the time too. He may have died young but he is still a career but he is one of the kindest people I've met," I told Prim.

We reached Clove's house. We heard yelling coming from the backyard. We exchanged glances before going around to the backyard. Cato and Clove were wrestling, Marvel was cheering them on, and Foxface was no where to be seen.

"Clato?" I asked.

Cato looked up and Clove took the opportunity to pin him. Marvel counted to three. Clove won and Foxface came out with a tray of iced teas.

"Hey little chickies. What's up?" Clove asked.

"Fawn said you wanted me to bring Prim by once we got back," I said.

"Okay. Well Primrose, I am the guardian angel on this street so if you need anything and Rue can't help you, either talk to me or Tala. Tala told me to give you these," Clove said before throwing a couple things to Prim.

Prim caught a set of keys. The keys have the white tag with writing saying _Primrose _in a pinkish purple with a primrose in the top corner of the P. She also got a white iPhone. All the girls got white iPhones and boys got black. Her case was the pinkish purple and had a primroses in two of the corners with winding vines coming out of roses along the edges.

"Is that all?" I asked.

Clove nodded. I saw Cato sneaking up on her and she flipped him onto his back.

"I think we should go," Prim whispered to me.

We walked away from Clove's house.

This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Prim's Thought at the 74th Reaping

Prim POV

I'm terrified. They took a bot bit of blood so now I'm standing among the twelve year old girls. I brush my long braid over my shoulder. I'm not ready for this. I watch as Effie Trinket comes out on the stage. She taps the mic.

"Welcome! Welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor. Now a special treat all the way from the Capitol."

I zoned out in fear. I looked at the ground. The video finished.

"Now it's time to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first.

Effie walked to the reaping ball and took her precious time in fishing out a name. She opened the paper and read the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Impossible! There are thousands of slips in that bowl and only one was mine. There must be some mistake. It must be another Primrose Everdeen. No it's not.

I walk out and start to walk towards the stage. I fix my duck tail on my way through the crowd. I keep walking until I hear Katniss yelling for me. I turn around and see a pair of peacekeepers restraining her. She keeps yelling to volunteer. She runs to me and it's official. She's the district twelve female tribute.

"Prim, go find mom," Katniss demands.

"No!" I yell.

"Prim go find mom. I'm sorry," she says.

I feel someone lifting me off the ground. It's Gale. He's carrying me away to my mother. He sets me down and goes back to his section. My arms go around my mom and I'm crying. This can't be happening. It can't be. I can't lose my older sister. She's been a mother when our mom shut down.

I need Katniss to win for me.

* * *

**There we go. My second three in one shot. I think this may be the better one. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
